


Historical Reenactments

by Vintar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-19
Updated: 2007-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-06 21:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintar/pseuds/Vintar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hidan and Kakuzu: unable to even take a short walk without inflicting bodily harm on each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Historical Reenactments

"No."

"I swear to Jashin, man, if you don't-"

"Hidan."

"Take your fucking shoes off!"

Kakuzu looked down the rocky, unsealed road. Several people were merrily going about their way, feet safely in shoes, without any apparent repercussions. He looked down at Hidan.

"You have dust up to your knees. And your feet are bleeding."

"Don't be disrespectful! This is the Road of Persecution!" Hidan's face glowed, despite the blood loss. Or maybe because of the blood loss. Kakuzu could never keep these things straight. "Here on this very spot, for his beliefs, Jashin was betrayed and set upon by rogues and lowlifes. But Jashin stayed his hand, and allowed his body to be dragged down this long road back to their filthy heathen town, suffering horrible torments and injuries along the way."

"That sounds... memorable."

"Yeah, because it teaches us the value of self-control and forethought. Don't kill the first pack of morons to try it on with you- wait until they show you where they live, then slaughter their entire village."

"Ah."

"What's that face for? Were you expecting flowers and rainbows or some shit?"

"No. No, I really wasn't."

"Well, there you go."

"So let's g-"

"Take your goddamn shoes off."

Kakuzu glowered at Hidan. He was quite good at it, he thought. But Hidan was glaring at him with the full force of his stubbornness...

"Fine. There. Now let's-"

"And your cloak."

"_Hidan_."

"Okay, fine, fine. It's not like you're not going to burn in acid and fire forever anyway."

Kakuzu, not unfairly, considered himself the more mature of the pair. Despite this, the squawk as a thread pulled Hidan's feet out from under him was entirely enjoyable, as was the way that Hidan's toppling scythe hit him square in the face.

Kakuzu slipped his shoes back on and took one of Hidan's flailing ankles, sliding his thread back into his arm. "Shall we go?

"Aaagh! I'll kill you, you bastard!"

"I'm co-operating. What could possibly pay more respect to your god's trial then a modern-day recreation?"

Hidan's struggling paused as he thought, but started up again even stronger when he realised what Kakuzu meant. "What? No, hell no- aagh!"

"Historical re-enactment," Kakuzu explained to the people they passed, and tried to walk over the pointiest rocks.


End file.
